Walk
by Tetsu Ya Tetsu
Summary: Nero was pissed off. Walk songfic. R&R please


Here goes another DMC fic. A song fic actually. This one is AU. –Sigh- I just love these song because the lyrics are rock. Sorry for grammar errors or OOCness. I'm going crazy, no, insane with Avenged Sevenfold. Here it comes. Walk by Avenged Sevenfold but originally by Pantera.

'_italic' _– lyric

Nero was on the fuck-off-or-I'll-rip-you-head-off mode. He was pissed. Very pissed. Who wouldn't piss if your best friend stabbed you from behind? Taking off you girl and betrayed you. They said you were a liar and cheating behind your girlfriend.

_Can't you see I'm easily bothered by persistence? _

_One step from lashing out at you_

_You want in to get under my skin and call yourself a friend_

_I've got more friends like you_

_What do I do?_

Nero remembered every fake word he had said about him. He praised him. He praised him and his girlfriend. He had said that the two were perfect. Said he's the most powerful person on the universe. Nero had a feel this is wrong at first look. But he believed until now he betrayed him. He was enemy behind friend.

_Is there no standard anymore?_

_What it takes, who I am, where I've been belong?_

_You can't be something you're not_

_Be yourself, by yourself_

_Stay away from me_

_A lesson learned in life_

_Known from the dawn of time_

He approached him and his friends. "Hey buddy! How're you doing?" Nero grabbed the collar of his shirt and punched him straight on his damned stupid face. With the nosebleed and all, he still had courage. "Dude! What's wrong? Why you punched me?" Nero didn't give the damn answer and punched him again.

_Respect! Walk! What do you say?_

None of his friends tried to separate both of them. They knew this was a fight between the leader and ex-leader and there was the only thing the y could do. Sit and watch.

_Respect! Walk! Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

His face was bleeding hard by now. "Dude! Nero! Stop this! What did I do wrong?! Guys! Help!" he didn't defend himself nor fight back. There was one thing in Nero's mind right now. Beat him till he couldn't feel his body. As he kept punching, Nero went back to flashback.

Flashback

"Come on, dude! Going party won't bring the death to you. Right guys?" Nero shrugged as he put his arm on his shoulder while the other men mumbling 'yes'. "See? You're the man, buddy. They, I mean we are nothing without you. You're the leader. You're the man."

_Run your mouth when I'm not around_

_It's easy to achieve_

_You cry to weak friends that sympathize_

_Can you hear the violins playing your song?_

_Those same friends tell me your every word_

"He had betrayed us, guys. You know what? He's actually joining Dante's team. He only uses us to gets what he wants. When he did, he'll dumped us." the betrayer said to Nero's friends to stab him on his back. The other didn't agree too much with him but most of them did.

_Respect! Walk! What do you say?_

"Hey, girl!" he greeted Kyrie. The said girl smiled innocently. "Hi. Um…have seen Nero? He promised me to go to the theater." The betrayer faked a sad face. "I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth. Nero couldn't pick you because…" he trailed off with a smirk inwards. "Because of what? Tell me!" she demanded. He cleared his throat. "He was…going out…with…other…girl." he even faked to stutter. What an actor he was…

"What?! No. He couldn't. He wouldn't." the man smirked inwardly. "Yes he did. I saw them with my own eyes, girl. They were kissing at the park." Kyrie gasped. Tears forming in her eyes. "You know I won't lie to you." then she cried and left back to her home.

_Respect! Walk! Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

Flashback ended

Nero still beating the daylight out of him.

_Respect! Walk! What do you say?_

_Respect! Walk! Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?_

_No way punk!_

Nero throws the last fist at his unrecognized face and throws him to the ground. Kyrie ran to the man side and holds him. "I can't believe you do this to him! You're a liar! Go away! I hate you! We're off! You heard me? We're over!" she screamed at him while Nero only stood there. Watching her worrying him all over with his right fist covered with think blood. Blood of a betrayer. He turns away without any guilt in his eyes. In fact, his face was pictured with an amused expression.

Before he left, he muttered some words. Loud enough for them to hear. "I don't need a betrayer and a bitch in my fucking life."

_Respect! Walk! What do you say?_

_Respect! Walk! Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

_Walk go home, boy!_


End file.
